Inquietante Obsesión
by Aleksast
Summary: Yuugi tiene 17 años, sigue siendo un duelista sin igual y hace dos meses salvó a una jovencita de cabellos castaños, que en este preciso día se vuelve a encontrar con él, queriendo pagarle por haber salvado su vida. Mal Summary, lean y dejen Review! 1SHOT


_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así que nada de líos de Copyright, yo aquí escribo lo que me viene en mente para vosotros, lectores ávidos, que gustan de estas historias._

- escritorio amplio de una recámara ordenada, tres personajes, uno en una laptop, escribiendo ávidamente como si el mundo se fuere a acabar, otro le mira con cierta extrañeza, y por último, el tercero mira concentrado tanta palabrería en el escrito –

Yami: Alejazer, ya habías tardado en escribir sobre este tema.

Ryou Bakura: ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos en que solías escribir esos fics que… tu sabrás… hace unos cuatro años en ese foro Yaoi?

Alejazer: ya llovió, camaradas, hace unos cinco años que no escribía sobre ustedes, mis amigos de este animé tan interesante, recuerdo que el yaoi fue mi primer género de fanfiction… aunque lamentablemente esos temas en tal foro ya se hicieron brumas… ya profané Evangelion, ahora van ustedes.

Yami: Ya me imagino quienes serán tus primeras víctimas

Ryou: yo no… ¿verdad, are?

Alejazer: Calma, baku, te llegará la hora… mientras dediquense a leer lo que a continuación escribiré, al fin, es un ONESHOT.

Nota del Autor: Pueden haber saltos de tiempo, argumento, fuera de carácter y así, comprendan a este autor que hace años vió la serie y que, en un afán de volver a esta temática, escribe lo primero que se le ocurre.

"**Inquietante Obsesión"**

_Tea Gardner & Yuugi Muto_

Que Tea fue salvada por Yugi, ya era bien sabido, y ya habían pasado apenas dos meses desde aquél incidente, ahora tenía 17 años, sin embargo no había crecido mucho y tenía esa voz tierna e infantil, sin embargo, para cualquier contratiempo contaba con el consejo de Atem cuando algo inesperado llegaba a ocurrir.

Cuando llegó al instituto, se dirigió hacia el área de los casilleros, fue abordado por aquella chica, de cabellos cafés y ojos azules, Yami se volvió a su recinto para dejar a Yugi sólo, debía ver si podía afrontar este tipo de situaciones él sólo.

- Yugi-kun, ¡mi salvador! – exclamó alegre

- ¿nani? ¿Dónde? – se preguntó Yugi, confuso, luego temeroso al ver que era a él a quien peligrosamente se aproximaba esa jovencita, aparentemente mayor que él, en cierta forma.

- Yugi-kun, estaremos en el mismo grado, ¡finalmente estaré con mi héroe! – le decía, mientras lo estrujaba con efusividad, tanta que le hizo caer sobre él.

- T… tea-san, me siento algo avergonzado, aunque me alegro de verte de nueva cuenta – respondió Yugi, algo sonrojado.

- ¿no es increible, Yugi-kun? … ah, ¡lo siento muchísimo! – mencionó apenada, incorporándose, mirando al estupefacto joven de cabellos tricolores que parecía estar mareado, pero que con esfuerzos logró levantarse.

- Increíble… sí – balbuceó, aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del mareo, Yami por lo bajo reía, era gracioso ver a su joven amigo así de tambaleante, lo mejor era que aquella jovencita, más alta que el mismo Yugi, era notoriamente bonita. – un momento, ¿no eres mayor que yo?

- No, Yugi-kun, estamos en el mismo grado y también tengo 17 años… así que no habrá inconveniente, además, acabo de ingresar a este colegio –

- _Y el único lugar libre es el tuyo, Yuugi_ – susurró el espíritu del faraón

- _Oh dios, espero que no me suceda nada como la otra vez… _- deseó por sus adentros Yuugi, sonrojado por recordar que, hace una semana, sufría de las alteraciones hormonales de su edad, y comenzaba a sentir bastante bochorno cuando veía a la maestra nueva lucir un vestido escotado – Ah, entonces te sentarás conmigo en clase – mencionó, resignado.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡Estaré a lado de mi héroe! – respondió alegre, abrazándole de nueva cuenta, logrando enrojecer a Yugi.

- _Este va a ser un largo y entretenido día _– mencionó el faraón, divertido con la escena.

Momentos más tarde, todos los alumnos del grado 3-A tomaron asiento, Tea, por supuesto, se sentó a lado de Yugi, quien comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por su cercanía, pero su aroma lograba tranquilizarlo. De pronto, sintió una mano en el hombro que lo atrajo para sí, lo cual lo volvio a poner de mil colores.

- así estamos mejor – mencionó ella, acariciando los curiosos mechones de Yugi

- Tea… esto… me… pones nervioso – tartamudeó, intentando controlar su sonrojo

- Joven Moto, en vista de que no está prestando la atención debida a la clase y prefiere flirtear con la señorita Gardner, les daré el gusto de irse los dos de este salón a el aula de reportados – sentenció el profesor.

Yugi intentó esconder su enrojecimiento con ambas manos, mientras Tea sonreía divertida, ambos tuvieron que salir de ahí rumbo al oscuro y solitario aula de reportados, él entro primero, con cierto bochorno tras la mala pasada que acababa de sufrir, ella entró tras él cerrando la puerta con llave, lo cual lo alarmó.

- Oye… el profesor se molestará si no puede entrar – mencionó tembloroso, retrocediendo hasta pegar con pared, ella le miró atentamente, quitándose el saco del uniforme, y acercandose peligrosamente, paso a paso, como acechando a su presa.

- Yugi-kun, que ojos tan hermosos tienes… que piel tan suave… que boca tan – e interrumpió su cadencioso diálogo al chocar apenas los labios del joven estudiante, que estaba bastante desconcertado, se despegó de él, sintiendo su respiración agitada – tan deliciosa – prosiguió, acariciándole el cuello y la nuca – que aroma tan natural… - le volvió a besar, comenzando de a poco hasta invadir su boca, jugueteó con su lengua, quien timidamente intentaba eludir, pero que, con tan relajante sensación no pudo más que corresponderle – he querido saber a que saben tus labios todo este tiempo, Yugi-kun, y me gusta su sabor-

Atem no se aparecía ni por asomo, parecía estar dormido plácidamente, Yugi imploraba que le diera consejo sobre estas situaciones, estaba sintiendo un calor horrible en todo rincón de su cuerpo, y Tea no parecería que le fuera a dejar así, aunque Yugi le implorara mentalmente que no hiciera nada más, comenzó ella por besar su mano, tan nívea, tan suave.

- tócame, Yugi-kun, acaríciame – le imporó seductoramente, lo cual puso aún más nervioso a el joven duelista, quien no parecía tener la carta correcta como para escaparse de ahí, le dio un par de caricias a su cara, y notó también la suavidad de esta, su calidez, bajó su mano por instinto a su cuello, y le acarició torpemente, temblando de miedo, lo cual enterneció a Tea, quien comenzaba a tomar su mano y a acariciarla como si hubiera sido lastimada, pronto, la puso en sus caderas, llegando esto a electrizar completamente a Yugi – estamos solos, Yugi-kun, y eso significa que te tengo todo para mi sola – susurró, erizando los nervios de él, quien un par de segundos después, cayó desmayado ante tal impresión, acabando ese momento, que para gusto o colmo de Yugi, no sería el último.

**FIN**


End file.
